


An Unexpected Visitor

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (for alt keitor), Alternate Reality Lotor (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Magic Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: If Keith learned anything as a Paladin of Voltron, it was this- expect the most unexpected things. When they happen, just roll with it the best you can. After becoming a pilot to a 10,000+ year old sentient robot Lion with telepathy, 'unexpected' became a basic rule of life. Not much could really phase him anymore.Or so he thought.-Keith walks in on a visitor in his new Lion.





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of thinking about an au I talk about with my wonderful girlfriend (that-girl-shmoo on tumblr) about Lotor and the generals as the Paladins/rebels on the run against the Altean Empire from that one alt reality episode   
> plus Lotor has magic from dear ol mom  
> i'm really tired, so sorry if this sucks/if it's OOC  
> enjoy!

If Keith learned anything as a Paladin of Voltron, it was this- expect the most unexpected things. When they happen, just roll with it the best you can. After becoming a pilot to a 10,000+ year old sentient robot Lion with telepathy, 'unexpected' became a basic rule of life. Not much could really phase him anymore.

Or so he thought.

He was expecting the regular routine bonding session with Black all the way up to her. As he should have, because he had no reason to think otherwise. His first mistake- he let his guard down a bit as he entered Black. Her purring held a different edge to it, but he didn't really think anything of it.

They weren't really bonded yet, so he had no way of knowing that she was trying to warn him. Trying to tell him that something was off this time.

He only got the memo when he saw a figure in his pilot seat. They were a bit taller than him, with a high and long undercut ponytail. Pointed purple ears twitched slightly. One had a slight nick of missing skin. From what he could see of their back, they wore armor... almost like the Galran Generals, but not quite. The markings were shorter and the shoulder pads were more rounded. Everything was either a shade of purple or black. He couldn't make out much else from this angle, but he took his bayard out of his jacket just in case.

In the apparent nick of time, because not even a second later, they whirled around and stood up. They extended a hand towards him, and an inky black substance shot out at him. It hit him square in the chest and pushed him back against the metal wall harshly. The air was temporarily knocked out of his lungs, making him miss the feeling of the thick black blob branch and web out, sticking him to his spot no matter how he struggled. Only one hand stuck out- one that wound up right by the stranger's abdomen.

Objectively, it was a marvel- if you blinked for a single moment, you would miss how quickly they moved. One second they were completely still in his chair, the next the two of them were face to face. As surprised as he was in the moment, he couldn't help but begrudgingly respect how they caught him off guard and nearly unable to fight back so easily.

And their face... was not too bad-looking, to be honest. Their narrowed eyes were steely and piercing, like they could see into every aspect of him with just a glance. They held a shining old wisdom to them. Those eyes had definitely seen some things he could only wonder about at the moment. Their face looked carefully crafted with love and care by artisans with the exact same taste he did. The long jagged scars tilting from the left jaw to the bridge of their nose, barely missing their left eye, only added to the growing intrigue.

 _"Kadan,"_ the stranger purred with the amused malice of a cat with a trapped mouse. If Keith's body could move much, he probably would've shivered at their tone. Thank God for small mercies. They tsked. "Honestly, I thought you were better than this. I really believed you knew better than this." They tilted their head, moving slightly closer. "Or did those fifty years Marmora-knows-where soften you up? Dull your memory?"

Keith blinked in confusion. "What..." He tried to ignore how close this not completely unattractive stranger was, and the lingering suspicion that he knew that voice from somewhere. "What are you _talking_ about?"

The stranger's brows lifted with a neutral hum. "Guess I was correct in that aspect," a calloused hand traced his jaw to his chin until the fingers left, teasing his skin with barely a trace. "So let me jog your memory." A snap cut through the air and a sudden surge of heat stung his skin. A warm orange glow danced between them, originating from the fingers barely tracing Keith's chin. It added to the determination in the stranger's eyes.

Their voice was even and cold, unlike the flames on their fingertips that danced tantalizingly close to burning him again. Their brows furrowed. "You made your choice clear to me long ago. You chose the Empire over me," they said. "Over _us,"_ the flames surged up again at the barely constrained emotion. Keith tried not to wince at the pain. "And no matter how you disguise yourself or try and give me that _dumbfounded_ look, I will always know it's you."

"You stayed in service to the woman who murdered our people," they continued, the bitterness getting harder and harder for them to hide. "After _everything_ we've been through..." They took a shaky breath, tickling against his skin. "I made the mistake of giving you a second chance before. I was... blinded by my heart and foolish enough to believe you could change. And you _used_ that, you lying..." A surge of flame. "conniving..." Another one. They looked like they were close to tears. "manipulative _basra!"_ The biggest one yet.

Keith didn't speak, only listened and winced at the last burst of pain as they started to rant. They were getting more and more emotional as they went on, causing the flames to sting him more. He tried to think of a quick solution. 

Allura once mentioned magic being tied to the user's emotions, so maybe... He got an idea.

The plan that popped into his head was crazy and would probably be complete nonsense to anyone else. But he was desperate. Time to do the unexpected.

"I _loved_ you," they were just full-on venting now. Any semblance of control was in shattered pieces all around them. "I trusted you! But don't think I'll make the same mistake again, because I--"

Whatever they were about to say was lost on Keith's lips surging against theirs. It was chaste and incredibly to-the-point, with the point being not getting his face burnt to a crisp. He couldn't help but notice the rough little scar at one edge of their lips. The warmth beneath his chin disappeared,

Keith pulled away to meet their completely off-guard surprise. Tears still raced down their cheeks, but their eyes were wide. Their expression softened as their fingertips traced their lips in silent contemplation.

"You're..." They were the first to speak up. "...You're not the one I thought you were."

"Yeah," Keith said drily with a nod. "Pretty much."

"Then why..." Realization dawned on their expression. "Oh." They raised a brow. "This is a different reality, isn't it?"

Once again, Keith nodded. "Mind letting me out of this now?"

"Oh!" They nodded. "Yes, of course." They snapped their fingers again and held their hand out, palm up. The inky trap immediately shrunk down to the size of a small ball, bouncing into the stranger's hand. They clenched it into a fist, and the substance dissipated into wisps of smoke. "My apologies."

"No worries," Keith said with a slight smile. "I'm just glad you saw reason."

Their expression turned confused for a moment. Their eyes drifted down to the one free hand right by their abdomen only seconds ago- the one holding the bayard. They let out a hearty laugh. "Offer one hand but arm the other. A classic." They wiped away their tears with a grin. "I like you already! What's your name?"

"Keith," he said. "I'm Black's Paladin." He eyed their elaborate purple and black armor. "I'm guessing you are too? In your reality?"

They nodded. "Indeed," they held out a hand for him. "My name is Lotor, Prince of the Galra Empire." He hesitated for a moment. "...What's left of it in my reality, at least. It's a pleasure to meet you, even with the... unexpected circumstances."

Keith hesitated taking his hand. _This_ was Prince Lotor? How the hell did the son of Zarkon become the Black Paladin, unless...

Oh. It all clicked in to place.

Keith took the hand. "It's fine," he said with earnest. "I've learned to expect most stuff like this."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know who's who in the au:  
> Lotor- Black (duh) - former Prince (also duh)  
> Acxa- Green- last Blade of Marmora member, assigned as Lotor's bodyguard  
> Zethrid- Red- Arena Champion and leader of a small group of refugees (before they died)  
> Ezor- Blue- Designated Infiltrator for the Guns of Gamora   
> Narti- Yellow- Desperate Experiment gone Wrong  
> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
